


Silver Wings and Golden Rings

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: First Meetings, First Time, Getting Together, Job Transfer, M/M, alternative universe, another chance at Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Starsky and Hutch meet again after one important weekend.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 13





	Silver Wings and Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Starsky nor Hutch work for BCPD.... Hutch's POV

It was Friday night, and both of us were lonely. We met the way that lonely people do. Just something to fill the space until Monday morning. To be honest I didn’t expect to fall in love with you.  
You came right out and told me about your wife back home in Chicago. You said you were just in town for business, and never tried to lead me on. At the time it seemed just fine to get caught up in the moment, but time ended up running out, and then the moment was gone.  
You made me feel like I was something special in a way that no one else had done. I knew that weekend would have to last forever because there’s no possible way to hold back time. Before I knew it, it was time to drive you to the airport. I tried my best to hold back the tears, and managed to tell you that it was nice.  
As we were standing there waiting for your flight to be called, I remember telling you that if you were ever back in town that I would really like to see you. I also remember telling you that I didn’t think I was strong enough to let go of you twice.  
I made my way to my car, I remember thinking, “…silver wings and golden ring are taking him away. I here dying on the ground while he’s flying away. And the saddest part is the fact that the only person I’ve ever felt anything close to love for is gone….”

ALMOST ONE YEAR LATER:

I was having a quiet night in, catching up on some reading when I heard a car pull up out front. Just as I reached the front door, the doorbell rang. I was not prepared for the sight that greeted him when he opened the door…..  
“Dave?”  
“Hello, Ken. Forgive me for not calling, but I kinda wanted this to be a surprise…..”  
“Please come in!”  
As soon as Dave was inside, he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me hungrily..... “God, I’ve missed you,” he whispered.  
Then we made our way to the living room and I went to get us each a beer. I had so many questions for Dave, but to be completely honest, I was just glad to have him here again…..  
“So, Dave, are you back in town for business again?”  
“No, I’m moving here…..”  
“Really..... company transfer?’  
“Yes, I start work at the Bay City office in two weeks. Until then, I’ll be trying to find a place and get settled. Once the divorce became final, I put in for a transfer immediately.”  
“Divorce?”  
“Yes. I filed for divorce as soon as I got back to Chicago…..”  
“What happened?”  
“I decided that after meeting you and spending that one weekend that I wanted to be with you…..”  
I felt my heart skip a beat at what Dave said. I simply couldn’t believe that I’d made that big of an impression on him…..  
“Ken, I also remembered that you said that you would love to see me again, and that you wouldn’t be strong enough to let go of me twice. I’m letting you know that you don’t have to…if you’ll have me…”  
“Dave, of course I will. You have no idea how much I want this…”  
Dave pulled Ken in for a kiss and whispered,”Maybe it’s time we found out…..”

END


End file.
